Free Fall
by Total Blackout
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a mess. Her family is bronken like the shard's of glass on the kitchen floor. In a freefall, is there anyone to catch you? InuKag Please RR!


Free Fall  
  
By Ramen-chan  
  
Summary-Kagome is a normal 16 year old girl. Well, it's what she wants to be. But having an abusive mother and a father who died before her very eyes, along with a much younger brother-a spawn of her mother and a random guy-to take care of, she resorts to alcohol, always finding bliss in the bottle. As if she's falling further and further from the heaven her life once was. Can someone fix the fallen angel's wings? Iy/kag  
  
First fan fiction! Please R+R!  
  
Chapter 1-Shards  
  
I 'The room feels so blurry...' I thought sleepily as I took another sip from the bottle, a heat engulfing my clammy limbs. I look at the scattered glass around me. I am in no state to pick up Sota from school. If I hadn't skipped, I might not be so drunk. 'I don't know who to call.' I need time to regain composure. I should already be driving though. Ok, I can be a few minutes late. 'God, what number was that?' I looked lazily at the last bottle I dropped on the floor. 'How pretty...' I thought, looking at the spectrum the glass created. 'A rainbow.'/I  
  
  
  
Kagome picked herself up from her busted couch and stumbled upstairs warily to get clean clothes on. She really didn't want to drive drunk like that. She could easily be pulled over. To top it off, she's about 5 years underage. She finally found her school uniform. She looked in the mirror. A short girl with gaunt eyes, bloody hands, and a peekish complexion stared back. She shook her head and trudged into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and applied a few breath drops. She brushed her hair, wincing as she pulled at placed where the dry liquor held it together in a tight hold. When she finally pulled the knots out and her hair was fluffy at the bottom, she exited the bathroom. She willed herself to walk in a strait line to make sure she was ready.  
  
  
  
I 'Why won't this damn line hold still?' I thought, trying to walk the line that separated the boards on the wooden floor. 'Good' I walked the line correctly, no stumbles. I looked at the mound of broken glass, sighed, and got a mini sweeper to clean it up. I winced as another shard pierced my permanently scarred hand. I tried to beat back the tears. 'My family and I are as broken as the glass on the floor. Only we're not going to be cleaned up.' I held off the thoughts that crossed my mind and threw the glass away, some spilling out, over the edge, onto the ground. I threw the miniature broom and pan into a cupboard, so my brother won't see it. 'He should be someplace so much better then this hell hole.' I mused as I clambered out into the driveway. 'I hope he's ok, I hope he's not as beat up as he was the other day...' /I  
  
Sota, Kagome's younger brother, was constantly being beat up and bullied. He was the perfect stereotype. Ratty, unwashed hair, dirty, unwashed uniform, and the same peekish skin tone their mother had. He was also an easy target, not strong, shy, with a self loathing that rivaled his sister's. Kagome was way past loathing. Is detest that far? The children called his mother unspeakable names and pinched her but when she came to pick him up. Now, let me tell you, he's in the 7th grade, and these kids knew exactly what kind of an insult that was. Kagome remembered her experiences vividly. Only they didn't do that to only to her mother. They did it to her too. Along with groping and other offences against her. They threw rocks at them. They were broken children. And the tears and wear on their arms and legs made them look even more like the rag dolls they were. Kagome pressed her head against the steering wheel as she pulled up to a red light. Her ears ached, everything echoed in her mind, and it was pounding.  
  
I 'Is the fucking thing painted?! I know I've been sitting here at *least* ten minutes.' I thought, staring at the blood red light fixture. ' He might get beat up worse if I don't get there soon. They always mess with the people who are alone... "They always messed with me when I was alone." I whispered, recalling the times when people would torture me as I walked home because my mom was to busy shooting up and screwing some guy she's not going to remember the next day. And I trusted myself with her. 'I'm the idiot here.' I would always think when my mother slapped me or laughed when her lousy, sleazy, grimy man-whore would hurt me. 'I let them do that.' I still think as the light changes. 'I have to get there before he's hurt again...' Is all that went through my mind as I drove blindly to my old middle school to pick up my brother. I only ever wished one thing for my brother, that he not turn out like me. And that's exactly what hes becomming. I bite back a sob as I finally pull up and he's the last one left, swinging on a broken swing in the play ground that belonged to the elementary next to the hellish establishment. A lone tear trickled as the rusty chain holding the swing up brushed against his bruised arm. It broke my heart./I  
  
Sota tried to heave his backpack up over his back. Kagome saw his lamentation and ran to get his backpack for him. He gave her a geuine smile. She gave one back. The only ones they owned belonged to eachother. A silent form of affection that only siblings could muster. Sota had no clue what kind of happiness it brought his sister. I mean, what worth is a smile? It's not even enough to pay for the gas for Kagome's old junker. Not enough to wash his clothes at a laundry mat. Not enough to buy his sister a birthday present. But it was worth more then all the riches in the world to Kagome. Kagome picked up his backpack with her cut and profously bleeding hands. She turned to look at him.   
  
"C'mon, time to go home, brat."  
  
  
  
  
  
Shards-End  
  
A/N Notes- No diologue, no obvious plot, no more then two main characters introduced, but I promise It'll be comming up soon. I just had my mind set up for this for a long time, and I finally started it out. This is more of a prologue. Comming up next chapter: Wash it All Away. Mama Higurashi brings home another ass, this time, going too far. Introductions of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.   
  
---  
  
"I will protect Sota, even if you don't care, he's the most important thing in the world to me, and you can't break our bond!"  
  
"So you don't care about your mother, you skank?"  
  
"No, I hate you! I wish you would just die! I WANT TO DIE!"  
  
"THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR MOTHER, YOU WENCH!"  
  
All the sudden, a loud smash echoed in my head and I fell unconscience.  
  
--- 


End file.
